


Without Words

by victimofmywoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victimofmywoes/pseuds/victimofmywoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean who the hell goes to conduct mafia business in Niger of all the places in the world? The one and only: Uchiha Sasuke. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

_**The Night of the Departure** _

_It was supposed to be an easy mission._ Easy _, like butter, like super-smooth, like_ easy-easy.  _But no, the stupid, the supremely idiotic species of_ idiots,  _the nit-wits (if he were to quote Grandpa Uchiha), the twits, the fucking villains, you name it, just_ had  _to go and set up their base in Niger. I mean who the hell goes to conduct mafia business in_ Niger  _of all the places in the world?_

_The one and only: Uchiha Sasuke._

Naruto opened his refrigerator tiredly and pulled out a water bottle as he glanced at the clock in the kitchen.  _Eleven-thirty_ , another thirty minutes and the date would change and it would be time to wish Itachi a happy thirtieth birthday. Since Sasuke was away, it was Naruto's responsibility to have a conversation with the devil.

He placed the bottle of water back and thought of Sasuke, how Sasuke had smartly coaxed Naruto into agreeing to let Sasuke go to Niger for this mission. He remembered the clever words Sasuke had used to explain to him that his living conditions would be fine and that he would return home in less than a month. The mission was important, that much Naruto knew for he had heard so from Itachi. Since Itachi  _never_ joked about business, Naruto had little choice but to let Sasuke go; all Naruto could do now was wait and hope for Sasuke to be alright.

_Sasuke must have landed by now. I wonder where he will be living. Do they have hotels there? Would they provide toothbrushes? Lord knows Sasuke sure can kick up a fuss regarding those._ He snickered to himself when an image of Sasuke threatening to sue the Plaza during their vacations in New York came to his mind. The cause of Sasuke's annoyance was that the porter had placed his suitcase upside down.

It was late and Naruto was hungry, and tired, as he searched for ramen in the cupboards. At least Sasuke's absence proved to give him one perk. He quickly rummaged past the tins of sardines, a carton of tomato puree, a bottle of tomato ketchup, past cans and bottles of sauces and pickles. That's where he found it, the one lone packet of ramen at the back, sitting there, giving out a beacon of light as if beckoning Naruto towards itself. Naruto was instantly in heaven.

He quickly snatched the packet and closed the cupboard. Just as he was about to rip the packet open, he saw it from the corner of his eye. It looked like a piece of paper was taped on the ramen wrapper. If Naruto hadn't known better he could have passed it as nothing substantial but he knew better and he internally smacked himself for having forgotten them.

A yellow Post-it note, similar to the color of the ramen wrapper was stuck on top; right above the round shiny face of the logo of a bunny rabbit. Slowly almost as if he were lifting a newborn from its cradle Naruto pulled it out, his hunger forgotten.

Etched neatly into the tiny note in a handwriting reeking of elegance and perfection that one would think it was typed, was written, " _Cut back on the ramen and eat more vegetables. It stinks when you get stomach cramps._

_Don't treat my absence as a pathetic excuse to eat unhealthy food. As it is I'm worried about you._

Naruto smiled as he pulled out the scissors and cut the pack, pouring its ingredients into a bowl. He got the kettle with the boiling water and poured the required amount into the bowl. Once he was done with the preparations, he gave one last glance at the note and took a bite of his ramen and smiled almost whimsically.

_It tasted good, but it wasn't the same without the secret ingredient of Sasuke's nagging._

_Tomorrow,_ he promised himself,  _tomorrow I will make myself some salad._ As it was, this was t he last of his ramen; besides making Sasuke worry himself over Naruto's health and nutrition was not a becoming idea in the latter's absence.

By the time he was done with the ramen, it was twelve and Itachi was officially thirty years old. He walked to his phone in the living room and lifted the receiver to punch the number. Beside the phone, stood a simple wooden frame holding a picture of the two of them taken a month back on their six-year anniversary in Sri Lanka. Sasuke sat stiffly in Naruto's arms but both were smiling, their eyes shining with love.

Forgetting Itachi, Naruto picked up the frame and brought it closer to run his thumb across Sasuke's face, his mind on the month previously in Sri Lanka. He turned the frame around to pull out the photograph and there it was. A folded piece of paper was placed at the clasp of the frame like a sticker that was not stuck properly with bubbles and folds in between. Frowning slightly, he released the clasp and pulled out the paper carefully relieved when the rather stubborn note detached itself without tear. He opened it slowly, a smile already forming on his face as he half guessed the contents of the note. " _Quit gaping at the photograph dumbass and call Itachi."_

_Don't let our past overrun the present. It's an important part of our life too._

Sighing, Naruto reset the clasp and punched in Itachi's number. Itachi picked on the third ring.

"Happy Birthday, Itachi!"

" _Thank you."_

Itachi was being civil and Naruto was glad for that. "How are you?"

" _I'll live. What about you?"_ Itachi sounded a little worried.

And as observant as ever.

How was he? With Sasuke gone on a month-long mission how  _was_ he? "I'm okay, I guess."

" _You'll live."_ Ah, Itachi's pearls of wisdom!

"Did Sasuke call?" He had tried so hard to refrain himself from asking that, but he could have sworn the words came out on their own.

Itachi sighed.  _"No he didn't. Turns out they have no network in the area he has gone to."_

"Oh." Keeping the desolation and worry out of his voice was a virtue Naruto never had. And keeping up a pretense was never his cup of tea.

Itachi knew the cue to end the conversation. " _Well then I must hang up now, I have work left to do."_

_On your birthday, yeah right._

Naruto hummed into the receiver, wished Itachi a happy birthday once again and hung up. Placing the phone back he made his way to the bedroom making sure to close all the lights along the way. It was a habit he'd acquired after living with Sasuke for more than ten years.

Upstairs, the bedroom looked big and empty without Sasuke. Mechanically, Naruto shed his clothes and threw them haphazardly as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Normally, he'd hope to avoid this chore till Sasuke nagged him and literally push him to the bathroom threatening him with weeks on the couch. Seldom Naruto did it purposely to prick Sasuke's ire and other times out of principle.

He opened the cabinet to pull out the tube of toothpaste and this time he was prepared for the tiny white square note on the frame of the mirror. " _Make sure you brush your teeth at night dobe or you'll be on the couch for at least a year; and trust me I_ _ **will**_ _know."_

_I won't allow you to feel as if I'm gone, Naruto._

The gesture was small, sweet and ridiculously sentimental. It was so  _typically_ Sasuke that it hurt as if a bloody pole had been lodged in Naruto's throat. The insults, the baits, the downright damnations and challenges all reeked of Sasuke so much that it was like a physical blow.

_All this and not even a day had passed since Sasuke left!_

To top it all, Sasuke was gone for a month! He had to man up and wait. Till then the notes would have to suffice. All Naruto had to do was find them…

The bed was made just like how Sasuke made it every morning, with the sheets and blankets tucked in perfectly. Wearily Naruto threw them back as he prepared to get in. He saw it then- the pillows were placed wrong. Sasuke's white colored pillows with the Uchiha symbol at the corners, which he never let Naruto use and Naruto's obnoxious orange pillows with the spirals on them, which Sasuke "claimed" Naruto drooled a puddle over every night, were placed wrong. Naruto's side had Sasuke's pillows while Sasuke's side had Naruto's pillows.

Tenderness and happiness washed over Naruto like a calming wave and this time he practically jumped on to the bed to hunt for the note, which he knew would be hidden under his orange pillows. He opened the note, grinning foxily, " _Don't think too much and if you_ _ **drool**_ _on my pillow Naruto, I swear I will make you sleep at least three years on the couch."_

_I know you're missing me. Go drool._

Naruto slept with a smile on his face, his entire frame curled around Sasuke's pillow with his nose practically buried in it, inhaling the scent of Sasuke's shampoo.

_I love you too…_

* * *

_**Day 1** _

Naruto stepped out of the shower and was not surprised to see Sasuke's black towels on the rack with his orange ones nowhere in sight. How Sasuke had managed to do all this, and the notes was beyond him. He smiled and wrapped one of the huge towels (the ones he knew Sasuke used more) as he moved towards the dresser. Surprisingly, Sasuke's shampoo did not smell all that bad as Naruto normally complained it to. In fact, it had quite a nice vanilla scent. Suddenly, he stopped.

He had to put a stop to all this nonsense about using Sasuke's shampoo  _right now._ Getting all hung over Sasuke just because the man was gone? Really! They had spent more than six years as a couple; surely surviving a month couldn't be all that bad! He could do it! In fact, he was going to start right away. Nodding to himself, he moved towards the bathroom to wash his hair with his own shampoo. Just as he stepped into the bathroom and saw his bottle of Dove shampoo, he turned around and once again trudged towards his closet.

Actually, Sasuke's shampoo smelled better than Dove…besides it was French and it wasn't like Naruto was missing him or anything…

He quickly got dressed and headed to work smiling politely at everyone. He went to his cabin and sat down powering up his laptop. He placed his key to open the drawers and just then his secretary, Kiba stepped in.

"Good morning Naruto. Here's your coffee and your mail. Let me know if you need anything." Kiba's ever cheerful voice made Naruto straighten slightly and gape at the shaggy-haired man as if in a stupor.

Naruto was  _shocked!_ Kiba had never,  _ever_ spoken to Naruto in such a polite tone. True, he was Naruto's secretary but he was also one of Naruto's closest friends, so the polite façade never sat well with them. "Are you alright Kiba?" Naruto blurted before he could stop himself.

Kiba stood up straighter with a smug look on his face and then casually placed his hands behind his head scratching it lazily. "It's good to be polite to people once in a while blondie. Don't think too much about it though, since this is a once-in-a-blue-moon thingy." He made to walk to the door. "Need something else?" he asked once he was at the door.

Naruto smiled and shook his head negatively and Kiba left with a playful wink. Naruto quickly picked up his coffee and took a grateful sip. Ah, crème and sugar, just the way he liked it.

Out of some unknown whim, Kiba never made his coffee right.  _First the polite behavior and then the coffee…just what the hell was wrong with Kiba? Was there a special occasion today? Just a stroke of luck? Who knows!_ Naruto shrugged and took another sip of his coffee reaching for his mail.

_Bill…bill…bill…invite to Itachi's birthday party…bill…an envelope with no name…bill...bill…wait what envelope?_

He quickly reached for the white thick envelope and found a letter.

" _Don't bankrupt the company in my absence dobe, and stay in touch with my secretary. Kakashi will brief you up on all that is to be done from my end."_

Geez…just who did Sasuke think Naruto was? Some stupid boy from yesterday asked to run Uchiha & Namikaze Corporation? Nevertheless, contacting Kakashi was a good idea. He quickly lifted the intercom and barked into it. "Kiba could you send for Kakashi, right now?"

" _Right away, Naruto."_

It wasn't like Naruto had much of a choice when it came to Sasuke's  _genius_  mind as Kakashi strolled into his office with that ridiculous mask on his face and his ever-present porn.

* * *

_**Day 7** _

It was supposed to be an easy mission.  _Easy_ for fuck's sake! Wasn't that what Sasuke had assured him of when he'd sucked Naruto into oblivion? But seriously what sort of a mission was  _easy_  if one went to Niger? Damn Sasuke and his ways of convincing and manipulating people!

Naruto slicked himself up and moved his hand faster, his left hand holding the wall for support. His breathing labored up as the movement of his hand became erratic. A second later, he hit his peak and collapsed against the shower wall. When he'd regained his breathing he moved to clean himself up and step out of the shower, cursing slightly when he felt his pruned fingers.

He quickly stepped out and picked up the navy blue robe tying it around his waist. He smelled it and smiled.

_Yes…it still smelled of Sasuke._

He marched up the couch and turned on the TV flipping through the channels aimlessly, listening for any news pertaining to Niger. His fingers stopped on "Discovery Channel" where some adventurers and nature enthusiasts or whatever those people were called, were studying the jungles to explore wildlife; were in some Savannah grasslands of Africa.

_Africa…Niger…what difference does it make anyway?_ And so, Naruto folded his legs beneath him and began watching the entire two-hour show with people tackling deadly snakes, following exotic yet dangerous birds, eating tortoise or anything they could get their hands on and he nearly cried. Visions upon visions of Sasuke getting eaten by some boar or snake or a giant lizard for that matter hounded his brain as he prayed for Sasuke's safety.

Fifteen minutes later, when he had somewhat calmed his nerves he marched to the refrigerator to get some ice-cream.  _Strawberry or green-tea…which one will help me wallow in his misery?_ Green tea was gross but also Sasuke's favorite while Strawberry was amazing and his personal favorite. He stared at both the tubs stupidly for a moment before picking up the strawberry ice-cream.

Love or not, green tea ice-cream was  _pathetic_ and there was no way in hell he was eating it.

After three hours, when he finally wiped the last vestige of tears from the corner of his eyes as he watched Julia Roberts kiss Hugh Grant in Notting Hill and ate another dollop of ice-cream, the epiphany hit him.

He was slowly losing his mind.

* * *

_**Day 19** _

Naruto's cell-phone rang loudly jarring him out of his sleep. He fumbled around for it and cursed the caller. Blearily, he eyed the alarm-clock: 3:17. Just who the fuck died that he had to be called now? Finally locating the device he pushed "talk" with one eye closed, an expertise he'd accomplished in the past three years.

Naruto mumbled, "Narwhatd'yawant?"

" _Good morning to you too Naruto."_

_Static…loads of it..._ Naruto sat up.

"Sasuke?"

" _I will be delayed."_ Sasuke spoke in between the static.

"Are you alright?" It took a moment to register those words.

" _Connection is bad. I can't hear you."_ The disturbance in the line was annoying along with the fact that Sasuke hadn't answered the question.

Naruto was angry now, well actually way beyond it. He cursed the entire Mafioso to hell. "How long?"

There was a pause, which was filled with so much of static that Naruto had to literally strain into the phone to catch Sasuke's next words. " _I don't know…"_

He was furious now. "Fuck you." He whispered and a second later, he clicked the phone shut and threw it with all his might. He did not even care when it shattered to tiny pieces against the dresser.

Anger and regret at his outburst were coursing through his veins.

_Just how much do you intend to make me suffer Sasuke?_

* * *

_**Day 27** _

Naruto eyed the tomato warily his left eyebrow twitching in disgust.

He hadn't showered for over a week and he still had on the same clothes from yesterday. He'd become so immune to everything that he didn't even blink when that new secretary he'd hired yesterday- what was her name?-told him to shower.

He brought the fruit closer to himself and took a tentative bite.  _Sour…sweet…delicious!_ It wasn't long before he was digging into the refrigerator for another one.

Five minutes later, he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye mentally apologizing to Sasuke for  _ever_ bad-mouthing tomatoes.

Slowly he stood up and moved towards the cupboard to take out the tomato puree.

_I wonder if Sasuke likes this too…_

* * *

_**Day 39** _

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked as she threw open the door and marched into Naruto's apartment. She'd heard from Hinata, who had heard from Shino who was told by Kiba that Naruto had become insane. He'd fired Kiba because Kiba had refused to get Naruto another bottle of sake while they were at work.

The house was  _perfect!_ Not a thing was out of place as she practically ran from room to room to check for any signs of normalcy. There was not even a spoon lying around! Fuck that, there was not even a speck of lint on the carpet! Everything was so spick and span that it scared Sakura to no end.

She found Naruto exactly where she knew she would find him. Naruto looked up bleary-eyed from the television where some documentary on "Illiteracy in Niger" was playing on.

Immediately the anger vanished when she took in Naruto's haggard expression. "Oh Naruto!" she whispered, as she slowly wiped away a couple of tomato seeds off Naruto's cheek.

"Do you…" Naruto cleared his throat when his voice did not come out the first time; "Do you think he's okay?" Naruto asked in a whisper as he pointed at the screen where there was a scene of the slums and poverty in Niger.

Sakura nodded and a second later she turned off the television, hauled Naruto up by the collar of his (Sasuke's) shirt and dragged him towards the bathroom. "When was the last time you brushed your teeth?" Sakura asked as she handed Naruto his toothbrush after putting paste on it. Then she moved to fill in the bathtub. Beside her, Naruto stared mutely at the bathtub transfixed by the ripples and bubbles as Sakura added in a good quantity of bubble bath; the toothbrush forgotten in his hand.

"Do you want me to throw you in the bathtub or would you like to do that yourself?" she demanded placing her hands on her hips and staring at Naruto with an angry expression that meant that the storm was just about to surface.

Naruto swallowed and nodded, taking off his shirt and placing it lovingly upon the floor beside the bathtub. Fortunately for him, Sakura took that as a cue to leave but not before she yelled, "Don't come out till you're clean." Then she banged the bathroom door shut and left Naruto to bathe.

Geez…he wasn't a baby! Really! But that documentary…his heart shriveled up in his chest as he thought of all those illiterate kids and teens that turned into muggers and even murderers.  _Could anyone of them really attack Sasuke?_

Quietly Naruto slid into the bathtub toothbrush still intact in his hand with his (Sasuke's) pants still on his eyes particularly focused on a patch on the wall which seemed different than all of its counterparts. It was almost as if-

A switch went off and Naruto ran to peel the note off from the wall glad that Sasuke had placed it at a safe distance to prevent the steam from getting to it.

" _Quit brooding and bathe. I bet you stink."_

_Don't lose your mind. Stay strong, Wait for me._

When Naruto emerged through the bathroom two and a half hours later looking as good as new; after giving Sakura a heart attack when she'd banged on his door and he hadn't answered; Sakura smiled her first real smile since she'd stepped into the house.

Naruto opened Sasuke's closet where he knew Sasuke kept all his expensive suits and smiled warmly. Quickly, he moved aside all the tissue-wrapped designer suits and began his search careful of the fancy clothes.

He smiled after a moment. It was just as he'd expected.

The orange shirt that he'd bought Sasuke for his birthday last year was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was a Post-It on the hanger.  _"I might use it to blend in with the people there. Don't think too much."_

_I will need a piece of you too…_

* * *

_**Day 58** _

When Sasuke walked into the apartment at ten that night tired, hungry and horny as hell, it was eerily quiet. He frowned in confusion. He had made sure to let Itachi know that he'd be back that day so that the message was forwarded to Naruto. And since Itachi was extremely efficient in forwarding messages, this kind of silence did not sit well with Sasuke.

_What were you expecting?_ A nasty voice at the back of his head spoke up. _Naruto at the door in nothing but a thong and handcuffs with scented candles in the background?_

Truth be told, he  _was_ expecting that. Or a "Welcome Home" party from that party animal partner of his or a surprise in the bedroom at least!

Maybe, his surprise  _was_ in the bedroom already in bed! He quickly stepped out of his shoes, threw his keys carelessly on the counter, glad when they landed on the couch instead, and ran upstairs as quietly as he could.

_Well, Naruto wasn't the only one who could give someone a surprise!_

He threw open the bedroom door with a flourish and said, "I'm back my swee-" the rest of the word died in his throat when he looked at the bed. Rather than an aroused and moaning Naruto (which he had imagined in his head) there was nothing on his bed. It was empty!

He was about to shut the door when another idea (well a  _fantasy_ ) hit him. Maybe Naruto was in the bathroom thinking that Sasuke would need to shower when he returned home and was there anything perfect than a wet and scintillatingly sexy Naruto?

Sasuke licked his lips and quickly rid himself of all his clothes as he practically hopped to the bathroom with the excited parts of him jumping in enthusiasm too. "I know I've made you wai-" Once again he was shocked into silence when an empty bathroom greeted him with no tan ass in sight.

Sasuke sighed irritably as he went downstairs after grabbing a bathrobe from the cupboard. He'd missed Naruto terribly and if he didn't see the man now he was going to scream! He frowned as he pulled out his cell phone from his discarded pants, the irritation now giving way to genuine worry.  _Where the hell was Naruto anyway?_

Sure enough Naruto's new cell phone rang somewhere in the apartment. He recalled the way he had to practically  _beg_ his brother to give him Naruto's new number since their apartment had no landline phone. With nimble feet and hope Sasuke raced towards the kitchen when he guessed the phone's location. Maybe Naruto was there in a maid's costume cooking him something special…

It lay on the kitchen counter, white and huge with the blue screen blinking and Sasuke's special ringtone playing but still no sign of Naruto.

Sasuke frowned moving back upstairs to check in the bathroom once again, under the sink, in the closet, under the bed, inside the fucking shoe-rack! Naruto had to be here in the house! His shoes were there at the door; his laptop and jacket were there on the sofa downstairs, so he just had to be here!

A sound from the front door caught his attention and he walked downstairs just in time to see Naruto step into the house and wipe off snow on the doormat. He watched quietly as Naruto ruffled his hair to get rid of the snow that had clung to his hair.

_How long till you notice me or how long will you play dumb?_

Sasuke folded his hands across his chest and did not move from his place. He just stood there dinking in the sight of Naruto. Naruto was carrying a plastic bag and was clad only in a thin shirt and slacks. Anger flared in his chest when he took in the haggard blue eyes, the unshaven hard mouth and blond hair so dirty that they'd almost turned brown.

Quietly he stomped forward and stood before Naruto before the latter could ignore his presence and move towards the kitchen. The moment the blue eyes met his, the anger abated and Sasuke spoke in a voice gone hoarse with emotion, "Naruto."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, blinked and then pushed him away. "Oh it's you."

_What the hell?_

Sasuke blinked in shock. "I don't know what the hell is going on in that brain of yours, but I'm home." He said as rudely as he could after following Naruto into the kitchen.

Naruto simply huffed and put down the plastic bag on the counter. "You always say the same thing."

_What the fuck was going on?_

"What the hell is  _that_ supposed to imply?" he asked tartly.

"Don't play dumb. I know you're just another hallucination." Naruto opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.

Sasuke snapped. "I stayed away for two months and this is what you've been reduced to Naruto? Wearing my shirts, unshaven and is that…did you  _copy_ my hairdo?" Sasuke asked incredulously as he stepped closer trapping Naruto against the counter. He pushed a leg between Naruto's and grabbed Naruto's forearms to lean in closer to kiss him.

The moment his lips touched Naruto's, the pent up need resurged with a force that Sasuke did not know he was capable of. He attacked Naruto's mouth with a savageness that was sure to leave bruises. But he couldn't help it. He  _needed_ Naruto.

As for Naruto, the blond man simply leaned back and entertained Sasuke.

"Is that  _it?_ Oh come on, my imagination can do better than that!" Naruto looked amused now.

The echo of the slap could be heard throughout the apartment and Sasuke winced when he saw the blood rushing to Naruto's cheek.

It was then that Naruto felt the first onset of reality.  _Sasuke was here…Sasuke was here…Sasuke was_ _ **here!**_ His mind sang musically his heart thudding with a mountain of emotions so overwhelming that he couldn't breathe.

"Sasuke- oh god  _Sasuke_! I…" Naruto fumbled as if at loss for what to say. He couldn't pick words that could explain his dilemma, his desolation, his  _need_ for Sasuke.

"I understand." It was enough. Those unfocused blue eyes spoke more than that runaway mouth sometimes.

"Please." It was a hoarse whisper, which meant a lot of things. It explained Naruto's need for absolution, his desperation, his urgencies, his insecurities, his love, and his fear…his entire state of mind.

And sure enough Sasuke understood all of it. After all, weren't those same things mirrored in his? They could talk later, but this was more important.

They kissed; slowly at first like this was their first time as they worked on igniting their passion from the start. Their hands were slow in their exploration unhesitant yet yearning.

It hurt to go slow but it felt so good. The parts of themselves they had missed. This was something words could not express. The lips broke apart for air but the cheeks stayed connected as if afraid that the loss of touch would make the other disappear. The hands played with hair, one pair undoing the hairdo -which looked disgusting with blond hair, while the other set on learning the texture and spikes of the silky black hair.

Somewhere in the midst of all the passion Sasuke breathed, "Bedroom" to which Naruto mutely nodded. They held hands and hurried up the stairs like young lovers, like new lovers. After all, they had two months to catch up on!

Once they reached their destination, the greed came back with a renewed force so potent that they had to hold the activity of divulging each other of their clothes to simply take a breath. Then the mouths were back. Naruto kissed Sasuke with so much of reverence that it had Sasuke heaving and clutching to Naruto.

Naruto's hands shook as he fondled Sasuke and broke the kiss. "Need you now Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and with the same urgency that Naruto felt, Sasuke maneuvered them to the bed and sucked on one of the dark nipples.

"More, Sasuke please." Naruto fumbled for Sasuke's cock as if to try and explain to him through his hands. This was just like their first time. The lack of control, their want, every bit of it was like their first tryst making them feel like hormonal inexperienced virgins.

Sasuke fought valiantly for control as he searched for the lone bottle of lube under his pillow breathing in a short sigh of relief when he finally located it and slicked his fingers, moving them to Naruto's ass. As the first finger went in, Sasuke's breath hitched. He'd forgotten how tight Naruto was and sometimes how uncooperative.

"Naruto," he groaned, his own need alleviating his lust. "Relax."

Hesitantly Naruto complied as he released a few tense muscles to allow Sasuke to put in the next one. After six years of being with Naruto, Sasuke could still be amazed at Naruto's responsiveness. The man was like fire as he burnt Sasuke with the heat of his passion. He couldn't wait to let Naruto adjust to his scissoring fingers. He couldn't wait to be inside the heat that enveloped his fingers. He needed Naruto and he needed him bad.

"More," Naruto whispered and it was answer enough.

With unsteady hands Sasuke slicked himself up and entered Naruto with no warning. The moment he was buried to the base he knew only one thing. If Naruto kept tightening around him the way he was now, Sasuke was not going to last long. And so he pushed Naruto's legs on his shoulder for a better angle and settled for a fast pace. If Naruto was not going to make him last long, he could at least make the short ride worth it.

Sasuke did not know when but somewhere in those passionate moments he began to cry and judging from the wetness on the cheek below his the tears were not his alone. There was so much between them. Two months of abstinence, two months of desolation, two months of no communication, two months of pent up passion, of words, of moments, of love, of expression. Naruto's haggard eyes told Sasuke how much he had been missed and he knew Naruto could see the same things in his eyes.

Naruto soothed his back unconsciously seeking comfort in the embrace of his lover. This was too much to take. Above him, Sasuke lifted his head and gazed deeply into Naruto's eyes. He was close and judging from the way Naruto was thrusting up for a closer angle with his prostrate being caressed with each stroke, Naruto was too.

"I love you." He whispered. He needed to say this just so that the man beneath him knew and then Sasuke came so hard that for a moment he thought he'd pass out.

Maybe it was the words or maybe it was the built up tension but just as Sasuke said those words the world exploded to white and black so fast that all Naruto could do was pant and try to catch his breath.

"I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and lay down on Naruto fighting to catch his breath. The past two months had been hell and now that he'd come back to his haven, he just wanted to be cocooned in the warmth of the arms around him and Naruto's breath on his cheek.

Now that sanity had returned, Naruto's breath did not seem all that sweet.

"When was the last time you brushed your teeth Naruto?" Sasuke asked lifting his head to stare directly into satiated blue eyes, which were slowly clouding over with sleep.

"When Sakura forced me to." Naruto mumbled sleepily shifting a little to make himself more comfortable regardless of the fact that he was on Sasuke's side of the bed.

"And that would be?" A dark eyebrow rose in inquiry as he glared at Naruto. Funny how the entire apartment could be so spotless and yet Naruto could be so filthy.

"Don't know." Naruto mumbled sleepily as he hugged an orange pillow and got ready to embrace his dreams. Already he could see Iruka or maybe Sasuke treating him to ramen and wait- was that Yamato promising a weekend at the hot springs?

Life was good.

Naruto smiled in his sleep. A second later, his eyes flew open as excruciating pain shot up his lower backside all the way to his medulla. He got from the floor and glared daggers at Sasuke who had moved to his general side of the bed.

"What the hell was that for bastard?" he hissed in a deadly voice, which promised no sex for a month if Sasuke's reply was unsatisfactory.

"Go brush your teeth." Sasuke answered unfazed as he proceeded to pull back the blankets and lie on his stomach unmindful of all the semen drying on his body and the glare pointed at him.

For a moment Naruto just stared at Sasuke like he couldn't believe the bastard could be mean to him after just arriving home! Then he stalked out of the bedroom in all his naked glory and went downstairs.

It took Sasuke about ten minutes to break through the coma of his sleep and realize that Naruto wasn't there. Thinking it all to be a dream he woke up in panic and raced to the bathroom to look for Naruto. The panic escalated when he didn't find him there and he quickly raced downstairs, a sense of déjà vu filling him up.

Downstairs he saw Naruto sulking moodily on the couch with an afghan covering his body. "Aren't you going to come upstairs to the bed?"

"Will you let me sleep in it without brushing my teeth?" Naruto shot back almost immediately.

"Well no." Sasuke replied folding his arms across his body.

"Well no." Naruto answered folding his own arms across his body.

"Don't be a baby Naruto." Sasuke spoke exasperatedly. Sometimes talking to Naruto was like talking to a child.

"Don't be a baby Sasuke." Naruto replied with the same exasperation as Sasuke.

"You know we can play this game all night." Sasuke said as he pulled his robe close and tied it with the sash. He then moved to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

"Will you shower with me?" Naruto asked after a moment's silence. He decided it would have to be him to make peace this time, because judging from Sasuke's countenance; the bastard sure didn't look like he would comply. Besides, going at it one time did not make Naruto feel complete.

"Sure." Sasuke had to laugh at the stupidity of the situation.

Sometimes, Naruto could be a genius in his own right.

Besides didn't a shower mean round two? Sasuke thought as he followed Naruto upstairs towards their bedroom admiring that perfect ass all the way…

Oh, life  _was_ good! In fact, (if he were to quote Grandpa Uchiha), it was fucking perfect!

* * *

_**Three Hours Later** _

"So did your hotel provide toothbrushes?" Naruto asked rolling on his back sometime after round six of their torrid lovemaking. He quietly watched Sasuke light a cigarette and settle himself against the propped pillows.

Sasuke snorted after releasing smoke from his nostrils. "Well the one I stayed in was quite shabby," he winced recalling the leaking ceiling and the bed that creaked with every toss and turn. He took another puff of his cigarette and turned to Naruto to lightly trace one of the whisker-shaped scars with his knuckle. "Since I had a hunch this was to happen, I bought one when we landed at the airport. Why do you ask?" he asked raising his eyebrows and studying Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "Just curious. Besides," he added looking at Sasuke with mischievous eyes and winking, "I know how  _touchy_ you are about them."

Sasuke nudged him playfully on the shoulder grinning good-naturedly. Normally Sasuke would have thrown a fit if Naruto had spoken something like this but his body was satiated and he did not want to ruin the good mood between them.

They sat there like that quietly enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. Naruto finally broke the silence. "Did you get mugged by anyone Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at Naruto for a long moment. He hadn't expected that question. He knew how much Naruto would try to pretend that the answer would not affect him but Sasuke had heard the slight tremor in his voice. He stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on his bedside and turned completely towards Naruto. His heart fluttered uncomfortably in his chest.

"Come here," he said patting the space in front of him and Naruto quickly crawled to sit in front of Sasuke. Sasuke quickly pulled the blankets over them and curled his arms tightly around Naruto. He placed a small kiss on Naruto's temple and whispered, "Yes. Once."

"And?" Naruto prompted his hands shaking slightly as they curled around Sasuke's arms. His throat had gone rough and husky with an ominous feeling looming in his chest.

"And the boy got the beating of his life." Sasuke answered placing another kiss on the blond head of his lover.

"Why?" Naruto turned to give Sasuke a quizzical look not having understood the answer.

"Apparently the boy didn't realize who he was messing with till he was lying on the floor unable to move a muscle." Sasuke said as he tried to move in closer still to Naruto's body.

Naruto cringed at the mention of violence. It wasn't like he condoned it, but the use of it on a boy…a kid…? However, he did not press the issue further.

"When do you have your next mission?" Naruto asked fighting to keep his voice strong.

"In three weeks' time I think." Sasuke said as he moved Naruto out of his embrace.

"And where do you think you will be deported to?" Naruto asked as he was flipped on his back. He gazed sharply into Sasuke's black eyes and Sasuke could see the barely restrained anger shining in the blue orbs.

He bent down and bit Naruto's neck causing Naruto to moan. With his lips still on the wound he spoke so softly that Naruto had to literally strain his ears to hear him. "India."

_What?_

Naruto heaved a deep breath. "No. I won't allow you to go."

Above him, Sasuke smirked and leisurely licked a trail down Naruto's chest to lick enticingly at one of the dark nipples.

"Please?" he whispered rubbing his teeth into the hardened skin knowing very well that Naruto's brain was soon going to vaporize under his ministrations.

Naruto shook his head and made an incoherent sound when Sasuke's lips trailed over his ribcage while those pale hands sought his erection.

"So can I go?" Sasuke asked in his most seductive voice as he dove in for the kill and lapped at the pre-come.

"Nyah…ah!" Naruto gasped bucking his hips.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his tongue against the sensitive underside of Naruto's cock making him moan in pleasure.

"Hah! Yes! Yes!" Naruto screamed as he hit his peak.

_Well that was a job well done…_ Sasuke smiled around Naruto's cock.

_At least Naruto won't have to worry about contact on this mission…_

* * *

**The End**


End file.
